Second Generation
by Tabbyfire
Summary: Seven demigods: Chase Martin, Annabeth and Nico Jackson, Thea and Max Grace, Heather Valdez, and Leah di Angelo search for a missing demigod, Jake Pearson. Surprises, treason, and murder await, little to their knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Long time, no update, I know. But I've been **_**very **_**busy, and I've been thinking of new stories. So, here's one! I **_**really **_**hope this one makes up for my absence. **

**Chapter One: The Kids**

Percy looked at the little bundle in Annabeth's arms. She was talking to it, which made him smile. A little girl walked (or stumbled), into the room. She was about three years old, with dark brown hair and sea green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that fell to her knees with brown pants.

"Mommy," she wailed, holding up a stuffed bear with its arm torn off. "Peanut's broken!" The baby in Annabeth's arms started to cry at his sister's wails.

"Nico, not now," she said, rocking the baby. Percy walked into the room. The little girl stopped crying and ran to greet him, dropping the bear.

"Daddy!" she said, and he picked her up and smiled.

"Hey, Anna!" he said to the little girl. "Need help?" he asked Annabeth. She smiled and nodded.

"I've been waiting for you to get home," she said. Frankly, she looked exhausted. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Go to bed," he told her. She tried to protest, but he insisted. Finally, she gave the bundle to him and went to the bedroom.

**Twelve years later:**

A girl stood on the porch, watching the sunset. A black car pulled up in the driveway, and a guy, about sixteen, got out, his straight black hair getting blown by the wind.

"Hey, Annabeth!" he called. "Come down here! I got something to show you!" Annabeth had been named after her mother, even though she looked and even acted more like her father, Percy.

"Okay, hold on," she said, going back inside. Her younger brother, Nico, was on the couch in the living room, playing a video game.

"Nico," she said. "I'm going out. _Please _try not to burn the house down." Nico just nodded. Annabeth grabbed her coat and put up her curly brown hair in a ponytail. The curliness of her hair she got from her dad, just like her sea green eyes. Nico was more like their mother, Annabeth. He had black hair like their dad, but stormy, intelligent gray eyes like their mother. He was smart, witty, but he didn't have any powers, like she did. She had her dad's powers: the ability to bend water to her will, talk to aquatic animals through telepathy, etc. She had also, as the oldest, inherited Riptide, a three-foot-long Celestial bronze sword that could be disguised as a ballpoint pen.

She ran outside and met the guy at the car.

"Chase, what is it?" she asked. He smiled.

"C'mon, and I'll show you," he said. He'd been her best friend since the third grade, when he'd spilled his juice box on her to impress another girl. He was also a son of Apollo. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay…" she said. He opened the car door and she got in. He got in the driver's seat.

"I can drive, you know," she said.

"Technically, you're still learning. You're fifteen," he said.

"Almost sixteen,"

"Right. Your birthday's in three months,"

"Two and a half, actually,"

"Girls," he muttered. "Always gotta be right." She punched him the arm and stuck out her tongue. He smiled, and so did she. They drove for a while, until they came to a river with a huge mass of rocks sticking out in the middle.

"What's this?" she asked, getting out of the car.

"You'll see." he said. They walked into a hole in the rocks, and came into a big cavern.

"Whoa…How…When…?" she stuttered, looking at him. The room was glowing green, because of all the green crystals in the wall of the cavern.

"I actually brought you here because I think there's water behind that wall over there. It kind of sounds like and looks like it makes a waterfall," he said, pointing to a glowing green wall that looked like a shelf. It led down to a deep crack in the floor that probably held the water.

"I think you're right..." she said, walking over to it. She put her hands on the wall. She could feel the water, trapped inside it, pushing against it. It wouldn't take much. "I can do it, but you might want to move. I'm the only one who can't get wet here."

"Right," he said, and moved towards the back wall. She concentrated. She started to hold the water back. _Just a little more…Wait…Wait…_

_**WHOOSH!**_

The blue-green water burst out of the wall and started to flow down the shelf. Pretty soon, a huge waterfall flowed into the deep crack. It had taken a lot more energy than she thought, mostly holding back the water. She felt weak, and stumbled a bit, but righted herself and grinned triumphantly at Chase, who just raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Impressive," he said.

"I've really got to show this to Jake," she commented. Jake Pearson was her boyfriend, a son of Hecate. She thought about him. His smile, his blond hair that was almost white, his sky blue eyes. She thought about telling him now, but decided to wait until morning. Just then, her phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and read a text:

_Meet me at the old dock. I've got something big to show ya._

_- H.V._

"Who is it?" asked Chase.

"Heather," Annabeth answered. "She wants us to meet her at the old dock."

"The one by that creepy house that no one goes near?"

"Yep."

"Great. Let's go." He twirled the keys on his finger.

When they got there, they found that they weren't the first ones. The others, their friends, were there. The Grace kids, Thea and Max. Thea was eighteen, the oldest of them, daughter to Jason and Piper Grace. Max had the same parents, but looked nothing like his sister. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes, while Thea had light brown hair, a long nose, and green eyes. They were sort of punk. Thea had on a dark blue v-neck shirt, with a fluorescent pink hoodie on, her hair was messed up, with two dark blue clip-ons hanging down. Her nails were painted solid black, with tiny strawberries on them. The tips of her nails were purple. Max wore a purple long-sleeved t-shirt with a giant black X on it, with a blue plaid button-up over it, and light skinny jeans.

Even Nico was there. He was talking with another girl, who Annabeth realized was the di Angelo girl, Leah. Leah looked even more spooky. She was thirteen, a year older than Nico. Her pale skin shone like moonlight in the darkness, and her Stygian iron sword (that used to be her father's) hung at her side. Her eyes were black as night, but her smile intact. Everyone was there. Except one, Jake. Jake always showed up. Maybe he just got sidetracked, Annabeth told herself. Like the rest of them, Jake was ADHD and dyslexic. Except for Nico, who didn't have dyslexia. He had ADHD, just not dyslexia, which drove Annabeth crazy. How had he not inherited the trait that all of them got from their parents unless…

_No,_ she scolded herself. _Don't think like that._ Heather was nowhere to be found, either. Just then, something poked out of the water. A huge ship followed. It was bronze, and only the outside was wet. And, guess who, was standing on the deck of it? Heather Valdez. Her hands were blazing with fire, and she was laughing like a madman. She jumped off, at least a thirty-foot drop, rolled, then came up on her knee. She stood up, grinning crazily.

"Like my intro?" she asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"You are probably _the_ nuttiest person I have ever laid eyes on," said Max, his eyes wide. Heather grinned.

"Aren't I?" she said, putting her hand over her heart, sill blazing. Annabeth smiled.

"So…I'm guessing that's what you wanted to show us?" she asked. Heather nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Argo 3!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Woo! Soooo sorry I've been neglecting this, but there's just a lot of drama right now. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Chapter Two**

"The Argo 3? Heather…why…" Even Thea, who was normally calm and collected, was speechless.

"_Because_, Thea. Don't you think it'd make things a whole lot easier?" Heather answered.

"I guess…But…Didn't your dad already do that?"

"Yeah, but I put some original Heather-tech on it!" she exclaimed.

"Heather-tech?" asked Nico, his gray eyes wide.

"Yeah, my own technology! Like a touch-screen control board, using just my hands to steer the ship…Alright that was just a Kinect I installed…But still! New generation technology! It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, spreading her arms out towards the ship. Her wavy black locks fell down to her shoulders, and that insane gleam in her brown eyes that always set Annabeth off guard was present. Annabeth felt her phone vibrating, and she picked it up to read a text. They couldn't call, but they could text, because texting didn't send off any scent waves or whatever monsters smelled. It was from Jake's older brother, Mike.

_I need to talk to you. Jake's missing. Hurry, please._

She had thought it strange that Jake wasn't there, but now she was really starting to worry.

"Uh, guys, I gotta go for a minute, I'll be back in a few." She said, and started to walk off.

"Wait, Annabeth, where are you going?" Chase asked.

"I just remembered I gotta check something, I'll be back in a minute, don't worry," she assured him, faking a smile.

"Okay…" he didn't sound totally convinced, but he didn't question her any further. "Need my keys?"

"Nah, I'm not going far,"

"Okay, be careful." He was starting to sound like her dad or something. She nodded, and jogged off. She contemplated for a moment on why he was so worried about her…He knew good and well she could take care of herself, but maybe it was because of a deeper connection? No. She and Chase were just friends, that's all. And besides, she was dating Jake. As far as she was aware, she didn't like Chase that way…Did she? They had been friends for longer than she knew Jake, but that didn't mean they _had_ to like each other, did it? She pushed those thoughts aside and ran up Jake's driveway. His house was red brick and huge, but that was because his mother was a successful lawyer. She knocked on the door and Mike greeted her almost immediately.

"Come on inside, and we'll talk." Mike looked just like Jake, except that he was mortal, and hazel eyes.

"What do you mean Jake's _missing_?" asked Annabeth after she'd sat down on the familiar black leather couch.

"I mean missing as in 'gone'. I can't contact him, I've even resorted to calling. He didn't show up last night at all, and I was hoping that you'd might know where he is," She shook her head.

"Last time I saw him he was going home from my house yesterday around noon…Mike, do you think…"

"I'm frantically hoping that's not the case…"

"Have you told your mom yet?"

"No, she's in Atlanta working on a case, and I didn't want to disturb her,"

"Right…Jake mentioned that. I'll ask around, and if nobody's seen him then we'll just assume that it's something demigod related, and I'll get the gang together and see what we can figure out," Mike nodded.

"Gods, I swear that kid _**cannot**_ stay out of trouble for five minutes…" Annabeth tried not to take offence at that, but she couldn't help feeling just a little bit annoyed. _I'm overreacting._

She left and told the gang what had happened. They agreed to help and they started with asking around the neighborhood. Nobody had seen him, and by the time they got through it was well into the night and most people couldn't be bothered. They split up and agreed to continue in the morning.

That night, Annabeth had a series of disturbing dreams. She saw Jake's face twisted in an evil snarl, and a loud voice that sounded like somebody was scraping their fingernails down a chalkboard teased "Come on, little _hero_, try to save your friend…But I don't think he'll be very happy to see you…" It laughed evilly, and continued. "But if you help me, I can give you him and more…" She couldn't speak. The voice laughed and slowly faded away, and she was jerked out of sleep by a silver blade hurtling her way.

**I. Am. ** **So. Sorry. I know it's not very long, but I wanted to give it a time break here, so I'll explain everything in the next chapter! What do you think they'll do? Please review! I like it when people review it makes feel like I'm actually doing something right!**


End file.
